Thanks
by The Incredible Nameless Wonder
Summary: A small one-shot about Nathan, who gets the thank you he always wanted, but not in the way he intended. Mild gore and Nathan/OC.


**A/N: Okay, back when I was still a young writer, I wrote a Nathan/OC story. It was... awful and it made me vomit a little bit just to read. It was one of those stories that were just so mind-blowingly awful that you just can't fathom why it got good reviews, anyway, I felt that story never really got the ending it deserved and although I'm glad it's over, I think I need to finally put it to rest with this shot, little one-shot.**

The human race was disgusting, that much Nathan Wallace knew as he stalked off down an alley to hunt down his newest assignment. He didn't know the guy, and it was easier that way, as looking someone you knew in they eye while you're ripping them apart wasn't a happy thought.

Then again, Nathan Wallace didn't know too many people. He'd punch in at work, and then punch out again when it was over and he would go about his business with no socializing whatsoever. This wasn't particularly odd for a Repo Man of GeneCo, as they usually kept to themselves in case someone recognized them on the job and tried to bolt.

This became a growing issue, hence the new law; exterminate all witnesses. Rotti Largo had too much on his plate as it was, and he was already being blackmailed by the press because of his children, he really couldn't handle anymore attempts to cash in on his enormous wealth via sneaky methods.

Despite the issue with the other Repo Men, Nathan never actually had a problem with a third party witnessing him in action. He never had a problem, that is, until that night.

He knew that the man he was looking for was in the neighborhood he was in, but finding him would be the challenge; the alleyways stretched on and on forever like a labyrinth that was almost impossible to traverse, but nevertheless, Nathan Wallace kept his footsteps light as he tracked the latest ninety-day-delinquent.

It didn't take him too long to find, he just followed the sound of screaming.

His nose wrinkled at the smell of blood as he rounded to corner and took in the scene before him. It was gruesome, even he could admit that, and he inwardly flinched at the blood that already coated the dirty streets.

In the center of it all was the guy he was looking for, his face and forearms covered in blood from the screaming woman beneath him. Her top and skirt was ripped, and her blood stained hair was matted and tangled. Her eyes were a dark green and full of pain as her rapist dragged a knife over her pale skin.

Nathan felt nothing as he approached the man, and motioned for the girl to keep silent and keep screaming as if nothing was new when she saw him. She gave a small, small nod, barely noticeable to the Repo Man, but he saw it.

Nathan made no noise as he retracted his scalpel from his pocket and stabbed it through the mans neck, deep enough to hurt, but not deep enough to die, he wanted him to suffer. When he spared a glance at the girl, she looked surprised, and yet still so scared, Nathan thought of his daughter, Shilo, and the fear he had when he pictured her in the poor woman's place, this only made him angrier.

He attacked the rapist with a vengeance, ripping his shirt open and making a long cut down his torso, ripping the skin away from the bone before carefully removing his heart. He make quick work of any of the remaining sinew and then checked the bar code, making sure it matched up. It did and he threw it into his freezer before standing.

He turned to look at the woman again, who hadn't moved, and he remembered the new law. She stood up slowly, her cuts bleeding profusely and her skin growing paler. She fixed her shirt, making sure she was fully covered up before taking a few tentative steps towards Nathan.

He didn't know just what he felt when she raised her arms and lifted his Repo helmet off of his head, the blue light fading. He was certain he felt his rage fade, however, when she reached up, and kissed him on the cheek.

When she pulled away, he noticed she was crying again, and her body began to shake with the effort of holding herself up.

"Kill me." She whispered and Nathan nodded, cleaning off his scalpel and moving a little closer to her so that she wouldn't fall. She tilted her head up, exposing her neck and with a single slice, Nathan cut open her throat.

She smiled at him as she fell forward onto his shoulder, her neck bleeding onto his uniform. He didn't push her away as she pulled away far enough to look him in the eye one last time.

"Thanks." She said, her voice hoarse from screaming as she gave him a gentle smile and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall back. Nathan lunged forward to grab her as she went limp and the life drained from her.

He left the man's ruined corpse in the alley for the garbage men to pick up, but he couldn't find it in his heart to leave the woman there as well, and so he buried her in secret, in one of the open graves in the cemetery.

It was unmarked, for he didn't know her name or how old she was, but he placed flowers there, and sometimes, he would visit and remember the only person who ever thanked a Repo Man.


End file.
